Trop bon, etc
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Saviez vous que la voix de Lisbon était rouge?


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Commentaire**

**Je pensais vous laisser tranquilles jusqu'après noël et puis pouf... y'a cette histoire qui est sortie...**

**Désolé de venir encombré les locaux...**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur "C'est une méprise"  
**

**Un truc encore tout con...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il y avait en ce début de mois d'avril comme une odeur d'été. Quelques fleurs d'arbres voletaient, emportées par un léger vent du Sud, généralement annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles et de soleil.

La radio de Jane l'avait réveillé sur les accords d'un vieux tube des années 70, _Love is in the air,_ qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de la tête toute la matinée.

Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait couché sur son canapé dans les locaux du CBI, il essayait d'évacuer les paroles qui trottaient dans sa tête :

_(...) Love is in the air, everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air, every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish, don't know if I'm being wise__ (…)_

Ce n'était sûrement pas les mots les plus poétiques qu'il avait entendu ces derniers temps mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient drôlement faciles à retenir.

Il lui arrivait souvent, sur ce canapé, dans une semi-torpeur, de se laisser aller aux symptômes proches d'un trip de LSD. Il avait les yeux fermés et sur ses paupières, il voyait défilé une parade en technicolor de sons et de couleurs – la voix de Van Pelt était verte, celle de Rigsby bleue, Cho écopait d'un mauve électrique, _Love is in the air_, sa propre voix intérieure, était terre de sienne, d'un ocre brun intense.

- Jane ?

La voix de Lisbon était rouge lumineux.

- Jane ?

Vraiment lumineux ce rouge.

- Jane ? Vous dormez ?

Le spectacle son et lumière était terminé.

Le mentaliste ouvrit les yeux et, intercalé à l'envers entre lui et le plafond, le visage de Lisbon lui souriait.

- Plus maintenant, il faut croire…

Elle le regardait. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux et ils frôlaient le front de Jane.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Lisbon ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez réveillé pour me parler boulot ? Pas aujourd'hui…

Elle eut un air embêté tout à coup.

- Vous faites quelque chose, ce samedi ?

Il hésita un seconde et tenta d'attraper son regard à travers la masse de cheveux qui flottaient entre eux.

- Vous savez que votre voix est rouge, Lisbon ? Dit-il.

Elle resta interloquée.

- Heuuuu… rouge ? Vraiment ?

- Peu importe… Ce samedi ? Je ne devrais pas d'abord vous présenter à mes parents ? On se connait depuis si peu de temps…

Lisbon commençait à avoir l'habitude avec Jane… si _flirty_... Si elle n'avait pas été présentée aux parents 1000 fois, c'était aux amis, etc… la même blague à quelques variantes près… mais cela la faisait toujours rougir… Elle n'y pouvait rien… l'éventualité que peut-être accessoirement _maybe_ …

- Vous rêvassez, Lisbon ? Ce samedi, vous dites ? Ca dépend…

Elle était revenue à elle.

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- Ben de ce que vous voulez me faire faire… Si je dois tailler votre haie, j'ai des trucs prévus… si c'est pour vous trouver un nouveau bikini… je suis open…

Lisbon vira au violet.

- Mais quel goujat vous faites quand vous vous en donnez la peine ! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit mine de partir, il lui saisit le poignet avec rapidité.

- Je plaisante, Lisbon ! Bien entendu que je préfèrerais tailler votre haie plutôt que de vous voir défilé en bikini… quelle question !

- Je.. Oh !

Il ne la laissa pas s'offusquer très longtemps.

- Bien sûr que je suis libre pour vous, samedi…

Elle se calma tout à coup.

- Oh?... Merci, Jane… 9h30… Chez moi…

Elle tourna les talons sans rien dire de plus et disparut dans son bureau.

Jane s'assit sur le canapé et secouant la tête, aussi mignonne soit-elle, Lisbon, à l'envers donnait aussi le tournis.

Ses trois collègues le regardaient, hilares. Il leur sourit en retour.

- Quoi ?

Rigsby fut le premier à vendre la mèche.

- Bravo… Vous vous êtes fait embringuer dans le vide-grenier du patron…

- Que… Vous aussi ? Fit Jane en les désignant tous.

- Oh que non… dit Cho… on l'a fait une fois et puis on a compris notre douleur…

- Ca doit pas être si terrible… vous essayez de me faire peur… essaya de se rassurer Jane.

- Désolé, Jane… Vous n'avez sans doute pas vu le bazar qu'il y a dans son grenier…

Jane haussa les épaules. Après tout une journée de détente avec Lisbon, seuls à seuls, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

- Et ouai, Jane, reprit Rigsby, trop bon, trop con…

- Trop bon, trop con… murmura Jane… Trop bon, trop con…

_Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound_

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes_


End file.
